Jason the Temporary Telepath  A side story
by ncmiss12
Summary: Jason is punished by Sookie for slapping her again, in public. As his punishment, she makes him into a telepath for one month. This is a side story to You will Yield and be my mate.
1. Chapter 1

For those of you who have not read my story "You will Yield and Be My Mate", Sookie curses Jason with the telepathic ability for 1 month, for the way he treated her. She thinks that if Jason got to spend some time walking in her shoes, he might be more understanding of her. Not to mention, how much of what people say is not true. So this story picks up as Jason runs out of the club after getting Telepathy.

I have pasted below the part of "You will Yield and Be My Mate" where Jason confronts Sookie and Sookie punishes him. This way it will make more sense to new reader and refresh the memories of my current readers!

I hope you enjoy it!

**How Jason becomes a Telepath:**

Ginger comes by to drop off a Gin and tonic for me and True bloods for Eric and Pam. Then she takes Tara's and Lafayette's drink orders. A few moments later she returns with their drinks.

Just after they take their first sip, I hear screaming and see a commotion at the front entrance of the club.

I look up to see Jason drunk as a skunk and yelling at Kojack and Kunta Kinta at the door. He forces his way past the bouncers and pushes his way through the into humans and vamps alike. A female vamp lets out a menacing hiss, as he pushes past her. He looks around and spots me sitting at Eric's booth. He stomps his way straight over to us, with a look in his eyes, that says he was a man on a mission.

I stand up to greet my brother and to find out what crawled up his ass and died.

"Jason, what are you doing here? Are you alright?" I say in a surprised and concerned voice.

Faster then I can react, Jason slaps me across the face. I clench my hand to my face in disbelief that my own brother just hit me! Not only did he hit me, but he did it in the middle of a club!

"I can't believe my own sister is now the town whore! I was sitting in Merlottes tonight minding my own business and have to hear from Mrs. Foytenberry, that you were running all over town today with some Japanese man! Its not bad enough to be fucking Vamps, now you have to fuck Japs too. They bombed Pearl Harbor, for god sake! Gran would roll over in her grave, at the way you are acting! Then I go looking for you, where do I find you? Hanging out with a different fuck'n Vamp. I thought you were engaged to Bill! You shouldn't be out with any other Vamps! When did my sister become the town Fangbanger whore!"

Everyone in the club is suddenly dead silent. The Dj even stops playing the music. Eric leaps up, I presume to kick Jason's ass. I put myself between him and Jason. I ball up my fists and glare at Jason, while I put a hand on Eric's chest, to calm him.

"Eric, I will handle this. His ass is mine!(I gowl.) Besides you can't fight all my battles for me. I have to fight my own. Plus I want him to know, he can't just walk up to me, anytime time he wants to and slap me, for no good reason. Let me handle it please." I say giving Jason a menacing look and a thoughtful look to Eric. Eric nods.

"I will step in, if he gets too out of control. I will not have him hurting you Lover." I nod to him my understanding and give him a slight smile.

"I can't believe you Jason! You known me my whole life and you hear a rumor from a bunch of gossiping old women and you just automatically believe its true! Then instead of asking me about it, you run in here like a half crazed lunatic and slap me! You yelled at me and belittle me in front of the whole freakn club! What the hell is wrong with you Jason Stackhouse! Your right Gran would be rolling in her grave! But for the way you treat me, instead! Well I have had enough!" I punch him square in the nose.

Jason looks at me with a look of shock.

"This is not over Sookie, not by a long shot!"

Then turns around and starts heading out of the club.

"Tell me Eric, are these napkin dispensers expensive to replace?" I ask.

"No, not particularly." Eric raises an eye brow at me.

"Good." I pick up the napkin dispenser. I hold it in my hand as if it was a soft ball.

"Move now!" I yell at the vampires and humans in the way of my throw.

The humans move out the way. The vamps give me a look that says "who do you think you are, to order me around."

"Fine than, don't move! You have been warned." I wind up for the pitch, like the professional pitchers do on TV. I launch the napkin dispenser at Jason. I had to throw a curve ball to get around some of the vampires. But most of them were smart enough to move out of the way when they saw the dispenser flying towards their heads. My impromptu ball hits Jason square in the middle of his back, about 10 feet before he reaches the door to exit the club. The impact of the napkin dispenser causes him to lose his balance and face plant himself into the floor.

I smirk.

I take off my heels, one at a time and throw those at him as well. Both shoes smack him up side his head, as he was trying to get up.

"Jesus Sookie" Jason exclaims. Every one in the club is now looking at me, to see what I am going to do next.

"I am not finished talking to you. We settle this now! I am sick and tired of being you bunching bag, every time you hear a rumor about me or get a hair up your ass!"

Using my telepathy, I send a message to the DJ to put on the song "Up in here" by DMX. I hear it start to play. The LCD TVs mounted on the walls start to show the video to the song. Eric and all the vamps look around trying to figure out how this rap song started to play over the speakers and on the TVs.

_Y'all gon' make me lose my mind_  
><em>up in HERE, up in here<em>  
><em>Y'all gon' make me go all out<em>  
><em>up in here, up in here<em>  
><em>Y'all gon' make me act a FOOL<em>  
><em>up in HERE, up in here<em>  
><em>Y'all gon' make me lose my cool<em>  
><em>up in here, up in here<em>

I turn to Lafayette.

"Now you will get to see me in the cat suit. Can I have it please?" I say to him with a wink and a smirk.

Lafayette looks up at me in surprise and hands me the leather outfit, with a bewildered look on his face.

_If I gotsta bring it to you cowards then it's gonna be quick, aight_  
><em>All your mens up in the jail before, suck my dick<em>  
><em>and all them other cats you run with, get done with, dumb quick<em>  
><em>How the fuck you gonna cross the dog with some bum shit? Aight<em>  
><em>There go the gun click, nine one one shit<em>  
><em>All over some dumb shit, ain't that some shit<em>  
><em>Y'all ****** remind me of a strip club, cause everytime<em>  
><em>you come around, it's like (what) I just gotta get my dick sucked<em>  
><em>And I don't know who the fuck you think you talkin to<em>  
><em>but I'm not him, aright slim? So watch what you do<em>  
><em>Or you gon' find yourself, buried next to someone else<em>  
><em>and we all thought you loved yourself<em>

I put my leg up on the bench of the booth, pull off my thigh high stockings and toss them to the ground. Then I grab the leather pants, shimmying them on, under my dress, while trying to not show any skin. Eric and Pam fangs run out.

_But that couldn't have been the issue, or maybe_  
><em>they just sayin that, now cause they miss you<em>  
><em>Shit a ***** tried to diss you<em>  
><em>That's why you layin on your back, lookin at the roof of the church<em>  
><em>Preacher tellin the truth and it hurts<em>  
><em>Y'all gon' make me lose my mind<em>  
><em>up in HERE, up in here<em>  
><em>Y'all gon' make me go all out<em>  
><em>up in here, up in here<em>  
><em>Y'all gon' make me act a FOOL<em>  
><em>up in HERE, up in here<em>  
><em>Y'all gon' make me lose my cool<em>  
><em>up in here, up in here<em>

Then I grab the leather top and pull it on over the dress and zip it up. Once the top is on and covering me, I pull both of my arms out of the straps of the dress I was still wearing, while keeping my "girls" covered with the leather top. (Learning how to change in the girls locker room, without showing any skin, back in high school, sure was coming in handy right now). Then I pull the dress out from under the leather top and let it fall to the floor. The top had a built in bra for my "girls" so I undo the clasp of my bra and pull my bra off, tossing it to the ground, still without showing any skin. I put my hands into the leather top and adjust my girls into the bra, that is built into the top.

_Off the chain I leave ****** soft in the brain_  
><em>cause ****** still want the fame, off the name<em>  
><em>First of all, you ain't rapped long enough<em>  
><em>to be fuckin with me and you, you ain't strong enough<em>  
><em>So whatever it is you puffin on that got you think that you Superman<em>  
><em>I got the Kryptonite, should I smack him with my dick and the mic?<em>  
><em>Y'all gon' make me lose my mind<em>  
><em>up in HERE, up in here<em>  
><em>Y'all gon' make me go all out<em>  
><em>up in here, up in here<em>  
><em>Y'all gon' make me act a FOOL<em>  
><em>up in HERE, up in here<em>  
><em>Y'all gon' make me lose my cool<em>  
><em>up in here, up in here<em>

Now every human and vampire in Fangtasia is now watching me, as if I am a weird side show.

Eric and Pam seem intrigued my by outfit changing abilities. I grab Lafayette's arm and remove a rubber band from his wrist. I use the rubber band to tie my hair up in a pony tail. Then I take thigh high, black leather boots, out of the accompanying bag. I place the shoe of the boot on my foot, then put my foot on the table of the booth, so I can pull up the zipper.

_Y'all ****** is characters, not even good actors_  
><em>What's gon' be the outcome? Hmm, let's add up all the factors<em>  
><em>You wack, you're twisted, your girl's a hoe<em>  
><em>You're broke, the kid ain't yours, and e'rybody know<em>  
><em>Your old man say you stupid, you be like, "So?<em>  
><em>I love my baby mother, I never let her go"<em>  
><em>I'm tired of weak ass ****** whinin over puss<em>  
><em>that don't belong to them, fuck is wrong with them?<em>  
><em>They fuck it up for real ****** like my mans and them<em>  
><em>who get it on on the strength of the hands with them, MAN<em>

Eric looks at me with a look that says, he appreciates my flexibility and looks forward to seeing exactly how flexible I truly am.

Once booth boots are on, I look down at myself. I feel like a super hero in this outfit, or maybe better yet a villain.

_bring down rains so heavy it curse the head_  
><em>No more talkin - put him in the dirt instead<em>  
><em>You keep walin - lest you tryin to end up red<em>  
><em>Cause if I end up fed, y'all end up dead<em>  
><em>Cause youse a soft type *****<em>  
><em>Fake up North type *****<em>  
><em>Puss like a soft white *****<em>  
><em>Dog is a dog, blood's thicker than water<em>  
><em>We done been through the mud and we quicker to slaughter<em>  
><em>The bigger the order, the more guns we brought out<em>  
><em>We run up in there, e'rybody come out, don't nobody run out<em>  
><em>Sun in to sun out, I'ma keep the gun out<em>

I run a few steps and throw myself into a flip, landing on the bar. I do two back handsprings down the bar to the other end, avoid all the drink glasses. (Good thing Tara and I work on these moves today.)Once at the end of the bar, I flip off of it backwards landing on my feet, in a cat like crouch, directly in front of Jason.

_***** runnin his mouth? I'ma blow his lung out_  
><em>Listen, yo' ass is about to be missin<em>  
><em>You know who gon' find you? (Who?) Some old man fishin<em>  
><em>Grandma wishin your soul's at rest<em>  
><em>but it's hard to digest with the size of the hole in your chest<em>

Jason has a shocked look on his face. I get right in his face, poking him in the chest with a finger and yell.

_Y'all gon' make me lose my mind_  
><em>up in HERE, up in here<em>  
><em>Y'all gon' make me go all out<em>  
><em>up in here, up in here<em>  
><em>Y'all gon' make me act a FOOL<em>  
><em>up in HERE, up in here<em>  
><em>Y'all gon' make me lose my cool<em>  
><em>up in here, up in here<em>

"The man Mrs Foytenberry saw me with, is my new self defense instructor, Asshole! After class I asked him to keep me company while I ate, so I wouldn't have to eat alone! That was why I was with him! Not that I have to explain my life to you, you big redneck, bigot, dumb ass!"

"Why didn't you just say so Sookie! But what about Bill! You are running around on him in a Vampire bar,"

_Hold up! ERRRRRRRR!_  
><em>One.. two.. meet me outside<em>  
><em>meet me outside, meet me outside<em>  
><em>All my Ruff Ry-DERS gon' meet me outside<em>  
><em>meet me outside, meet me outside<em>  
><em>All my big ball-ERS gon' meet me outside<em>  
><em>meet me outside, meet me outside<em>  
><em>All my fly lad-IES gon' meet me outside<em>  
><em>meet me outside, meet me outside<em>  
><em>All my street street peoples meet me outside<em>  
><em>meet me outside, outside motherfucker<em>

"You didn't give me a chance to explain, before you came in here slapping people! Besides Bill and I broke up weeks ago! We are no longer together! If you could get your head out of your ass long enough, to care about someone besides yourself, you would know that!"

"Well shit a brick, Sookie! How am I suppose to know! You never told me!"

"Well if you ever came by or called you would have known! But you only come by when you want something, because you are too busy being the town Man whore, chasing anything in a skirt! Then you have the nerve to hit me, belittle me and humiliate me in the middle of a bar! I am your sister, for Gods sake! Not one of your whores! Blood is thicker then water Jason, but it not thicker than crap!"

_X is got y'all bouncin again_  
><em>Bouncin again, bounce-bouncin again<em>  
><em>Dark Man X got ya bouncin again<em>  
><em>Bouncin again, bounce-bouncin again<em>  
><em>Swizz Beatz got y'all bouncin again<em>  
><em>Bouncin again, bounce-bouncin again<em>  
><em>Ruff Ryders got y'all bouncin again<em>  
><em>Bouncin again, bounce-bouncin again<em>

I grab Jason by his ear and pull him through the bar over to Eric and Pam's table. On my way over, I take a chair from a near by table and bring it with me. I but it at the end of the table and throw my brother down into the chair.

_Dark Man keep you bouncin again_  
><em>Bouncin again, bounce-bouncin again<em>  
><em>Dark Man keep you bouncin again<em>  
><em>Bouncin again, bounce-bouncin again<em>  
><em>All my streets they bouncin again<em>  
><em>Bouncin again, we're bouncin again<em>  
><em>Swizz Swizz Beatz we bouncin again<em>  
><em>Bouncin again and we bouncin again<em>  
><em>Double R keep it comin, ain't nuttin y'all<em>  
><em>Ain't nuttin y'all can do, now..<em>

The Song ends.

"Pam, does Dear Abby have any advice on how to deal with asshole brothers?"

"Dear Abby states that family is important, but sometimes you have no choice, but to let them go and leave them to their own lives."

"So Dear Abby doesn't have any advice for example, how to divorce your brother, or how to make someone not family?"

"No, I am afraid not. I could glamour him, although I not sure how much would be left of him afterwards. He would need a lot of reprogramming. I could write to Dear Abby to ask her what to do about this sore excuse of a brother of yours."

"No, I think I have an idea. I was thinking a little reverse psychology might help this situation. If he truly experienced what it is like to be me, he might stop being such an asshole towards me all the time. I am thinking I should show him every memory of my life, so he can understand the pain he has caused me and make him a telepath." Pam nods and looks surprised that I can make someone a telepath.

"Lafayette, you remember that time, I accidentally gave you my gift to learn anything? Well I am thinking, I should sentence my asshole brother here, to a month as a telepath. What do you think? If I made him a telepath, he would see the crap I have to put up with everyday. He would have to deal with what everyone really thinks about him and how often people lie and embellish the truth."

"Honey child, I don't think there is anything that would makes your brother see any sense. Buts I thinks it is worths a try."

"I say go for it Sookie. The worse, I see happening is he might learn a little empathy for you." Tara says with an encouraging look.

"You can impart your gift to others. This is an interesting development." Eric says thinking deeply, then looking over at Pam.

"No, you are not turning me into a freak! I don't want to be a telepath!" Jason jumps out of the chair and try to make a run for the door.

I stomp his foot and kick out his feet from under him, causing him to fall on to his ass. I approach him, grabbing him by his shirt collar and put him back in the chair. Then I put both of my hands on him as if I was doing a Vulcan mind melt.(star trek) I start to glow with a bright blue light.

I show Jason, how the kids were mean to me in school, how I felt so alone. I showed him how I felt, eating lunch alone in the cafeteria everyday, not have a date to the dances. Having people beat me up, make fun of me and spit on me for being different. He saw my loneliness and my longing for friends and love. He felt my hurt and my sorrow. He saw every time he ignored me, belittled me or hit me and how it made me feel crushed and desolated that my own brother would treat me this way. I showed him Uncle Bartlett and what he did to me. I showed him the pain from our parent's death and the death of Gran. I showed him everything and every emotion.

Jason is screaming and crying and sobbing. Shaking at the intensity of the pain everyone has brought me. He starts to heave, as if he is going to through up. But then I showed him, my forgiveness, my strength to go on, my resolve to live as normal a life as I can and my love for my family.

With one last push of power I push the gift of telepathy and empathy to him.  
>He is still shaking and sobbing, then falls onto the floor and clutches his knees, making himself in to a ball. Then all of a sudden he shoots up to a standing position and looks around the room.<p>

"I can hear them. I can hear all of them. Oh my God! They are so loud! There thoughts, their feelings, it is just to much! Take it away Sookie! Please I can't handle this!" Jason says grabbing his head and staggering.

"Well now you see what I have to deal with. Besides it is only for a month. Just wait until you, having peopling touching you or you try to have sex with someone. That will truly be a learning experience for you. You will hear and feel their every thought. Like they can't wait for you to finish so they can go home. Or why are they doing this, does this make them a bad person? Or they wish you were better looking or that your nose is too big, or that you are too hairy or not hairy enough. You will just love that. I will take the telepathy back in a month. I hope you learn a lesson from this."

"Good Lord! How can you handle being here hearing them." He motions towards the Fangbangers.

"Their thoughts, are so desperate, dark, sexual and sad."

"I block them out. It took me years to be able too. I doubt you will learn it in the next month, it takes a lot of energy and concentration. Just be glad I only gave you a portion of my disability. I can hear every one in a five mile radius of me. Right now that is about 4,500 people. Your range is much smaller, you should only be able to hear people in the room you are in."

"I can't take it anymore. Take it away! I am begging you Sookie! I will never hit you again."

"Jason, there was no one for me to ask to take it away, when you were making fun of me for being a freak. Plus I got the joy of see in your head that you really meant it. That makes it ten times worse. No, you will serve your time.

Jason runs out of the club as if he is being chased by someone and is running for his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Jason the Temporary Telepath: A You will yield and be My Mate side story<strong>

**Chapter 1:**

"Fuckn Sookie" I yell out into the parking lot of Fangtasia, as a grab my head in pain. The voices of the Fangbangers in line filling my head to the brim.

"_Look at him. He is fine. Why is he dancing around like that holding his head? Is he on drugs?"_

"_Did he just get kicked out? Good now maybe I can get in! I hope I get bitten tonight!"_

"_OMG! Is that Jason Stackhouse. He was pretty good in bed for a human, last time I had him. But still he is no Vamp."_

The thoughts are whirling around and around in my head. I can't make it stop. I release a gut wrenching scream. I fall to the ground and curl up into a ball. I realize after a few minutes of laying there, that the only way the voices will stop is to get away. So I crawl slowly over to my truck. I fish around in my pocket trying to find my keys.

"Shut up! Shut up! All of you just Shut up!" I scream out at the Fangbangers, who are now just standing there staring at me.

"_What the hell is wrong with him? No one even said anything. He is really off his rocker. To bad, I might have had my way with him, if I couldn't score any vamp action tonight. He was always at least a descent fuck, even if he is not too bright_."

Having found my keys, I pull myself up off the ground, using the truck to support my weight. Once in the truck, I turn the key and take off out the parking lot a quick as possible, pulling out in front of a car, almost causing an accident. I drive out of town as quickly as I can.

Dear God! Is that what Sookie deals with all the time? No wonder everyone things she is crazy! I was barely holding my shit together there. If you could even call it that.

Now that I am out of town, away from so many minds, I can finally think again.

I can't believe my own sister cursed me! I know I shouldn't have just walked up to her and slapped her like that, but for gods sake I heard she had been whoring around town with a fuckn Jap for Christ sake. What the hell was I suppose to think! One minute she is my sweet, but crazy, good Christian girl, sister and the next, she fuckn vamps and runin all over town getting into trouble. If it wasn't for her, Gran would still be alive. So when I hear that she is now fuckn a Jap, it didn't seem that far off to me. For Christ sake she was a virgin up until a few months ago. I mean what the Hell! I go looking for her and where do I find her? In Fuckn Fangtasia of all places. She was suppose to be Bill's girlfriend. I just got around to accepting him and now shes hanging around Fangtasia, like some kind of Fangbanger. Gran would just roll over in her grave, if she saw this shit. I mean when the hell exactly did she break up with Bill in the first place? This is the first I am hearing of this shit? Maybe I should have checked up on her more. I mean I had no idea they weren't fuckn together anymore.

I sit quietly for a few minutes, while I try to wrap my head around it all. Which is hard, cus I am not one for really thinking.

I can understand why Sookie never wanted to go to my football games now. I just thought she was jealous of me and didn't wait to be shown up in Grans eyes. Boy was I wrong. I would never have gone either if I had to deal with listen'n to that shit in my head.

I pull into Bon Tomps and decide that I need a drink. Maybe I can pick up a girl at the bar and fuck the pain in my head away. Hm, ya that sound like a good plan.

So I drive over to Merlottes. I mean Sookie works here, so it can't be that hard for a telepath right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Jason the Telepath**

**Chapter 2:**

I get out of my truck and walk into Merlottes like I own the place. As soon as I am through the door my mind is filled with everyone thoughts.

"_Owweee, look at that Stakehouse Boy! Too bad that boy don'ts swings my ways. The things I would do to that ass, woulds make a nun blush." Laf thinks._

"_I don't know how Sookie can be related to him. He is dumber that a box a rocks. Just look at him standing there like that. Without a single thought in his head. I bet he is just scoping out the place, to find the next wet hole to bury his dirty dick in. What a shame." Tara thinks._

"_I don't know why my boy keeps hang out with the likes of him. Jason only interest in chasing after lose woman. I don't think he even cares about be'n friends with my Hoyt. Even after all these years. Hoyt ain't never gonna find a nice Christian girl to settle down with and make me some grand babies hanging around him. I don't know how those two children turned out they way they did, their Gran was a wonderful strong Christian woman. I guess you can lead a horse to water, but you can't make them drink." Ms Hoytenberry thinks._

"_Jason is sure look good tonight and he has a good steady job on the road crew. I wonder if I go and flirt with him a bit, if he would be interested in me. Maybe he can be Ms Arlene Fowler number 4? My kids need a new daddy, now that Rene is gone. Jason isn't too bright, but I can over look that as long as he brings home a good paycheck."_

I pick up some weird colors off of Sam's brain. Red and swirling. Then a picture of my sister. Oh I so did not need to see that.

I shake my head trying to get the thoughts to stop. I try and play it off that everything is normal. I see a group of pretty girls sitting in a corner booth. Time to turn on the Stackhouse charm.

I sander over to them and take a seat.

"Hello Ladies, how you doing tonight?" I crack my award wining smile at them. It gets them every single time.

"Hi" "Hello" Say the ladies as they bat their eye lashes.

"_Oh he looks cute_." Thinks one.

"_I wonder what he is packing_" Thinks the other.

"My name is Jason and I thought it was a shame to leave two beautiful ladies like you, sitting all alone."

"My name is Joyce and this here is Bethany." Joyce giggles.

"Well it is a "Joy" to meet you Joyce. Are you ladies from around here?"

"Oh no, were from Shreveport. We are just returning home after a concert we went too down in New Orleans. We got hungry and decided to stop in here to get something to eat. How about you?" Joyce seem to be the braver of the two, answering my questions. Bethany really hasn't said too much. At least they both are from out of town, it makes it easier when I am done with them. No running into them down at the grab and quick.

"_I hope we get out of here soon. I just can't wait to rip the clothes off him. It has been so long since I have been with new man. I wonder if he would be into a three some?"_

"Oh I live here in Bon Tomps. Born and Breed. If you two are done here, how about we go to my place?"

"Sure we would love too." Joyce replies, Bethany just smiles.

"_Look at that boy leaving again with more husseys. One of these days he is going to catch something and that dick of his will just fall clean off."_ Ms Hoytenberry thinks.

"_There he goes again. Jason will you ever grow up and see there is more to life than getting pussy?" _Tara thinks.

"Hey Jason. I was wondering if you could come by tomorrow after work and help me work on my truck. I bought some knew shocks for it, so we can take it 4 wheeling afterwards."

"That's nice Hoyt. I will catch up with you later." I blow him off. Can't he see the two ladies on my arm, that are just waiting for some action?

"_There he goes blowing me off again. I don't know how I can even call him a friend sometimes. He thinks of no one but himself. I wonder sometimes why am I even friends with him?"_

"What?" I say hearing his thoughts.

"Nothing I will catch up with you later."

I nod at him. I walk the two ladies to their car and ask them to follow me, back to my house.

I take Joyce's hand in mine and help her into the car.

"_Boy he has a hot body. His nose looks a little funny and his ears are a little weird. His voice sounds a little gay. But I bet I won't even notice that anymore once he starts fucking me. Yes, this is just what I need to get over my cheating ex. He can go off and have sex with random people, while in a relationship with me. Well so can I! I can have rebound sex with random strangers too. He can just stick it in his blow hole."_

"_Hum. He is good looking. But driving a pickup truck? What is this the hillbillies? Well it not like it matters anyway. I am not going to bring him home to meet my mom. He is just and only a fuck. That is all that he is good for. Why would I care what he drives or where he lives as long as he can get it up is all that matters. My boyfriend has been out of town for over a month now and I just need a good lay."_

I try hard not to hear what is going through their heads. But when I touch them, skin to skin it comes through so loud and clear, it feels like it is screaming into my head, like PA system and I have my head inches from the speaker.

I release her hand, getting her into the car and shake my head slightly, trying to shake off their thoughts. I slap the top of their car, then run over to my truck and drive towards my house, with them following behind me.

I can't believe that Bethany has a boyfriend and is still willing to fuck me. Well it is his loss and my gain. He shouldn't have left his lady want'n. And Joyce using me to get over her cheating ex boyfriend. Well I am more than happy to help her out with that. I don't know why they don't like my nose, ears and truck. But no one has ever complained before, when riding the Stackhouse train.

I park out front and lead them into my house. They both start to kiss, lick and sucking on me while removing my clothes, before we even make it to the bed room. Once I am naked they both quickly strip out of their clothes.

"_I have heard of Jason before, from some of my friends. They say he is suppose to be really skilled in the sack. although, I thought his dick would be alot bigger. But I guess it is enough to get the job done. I am already here. I don't want to go home and please myself with my magic bullet, just to get off. Plus when my ex hears about this he will be so jealous._"

"_I bet he wants us to suck him off first. I hope not. I hate the way cum tastes, its so salty. Yuck! Who knows, where this guy's dick has been and what diseases jizz is carrying? I don't want that going in my mouth. Plus then we will have to sit around waiting for him to get it up again."_

Really my dick is smaller then you thought? I am bigger than everyman in town. I know I have seen them all in the locker room. Not that I am gay or anything for looken. Who the hell have you been fucking, anyway? And you don't want to taste my cum? Well I don't want to taste your nasty snatch neither.

I lead them to bed and push them both down. I finger one while I pinch, lick and suck the nipples of the other. Then when the one I am fingering is wet enough I pull out a condom an put it on. I slip into her. Pumping away, while sucking on the others breast. I feel the one I am sucking playing with my balls as a fuck her friend. We all moan with pleasure.

"_Really is that the best you have? I could barely even feel you put it in."_

"_I hope he is done with her soon, I want to get my turn fucking him."_

Is that the best I have? I start to really pound into her. I will show her who the man is. I am Jason Stackhouse after all. All woman love to be bedded by me.

"_This is really boring, I hope he cums soon. I don't think he could find my G spot if I gave him the GPS accordants. I guess if a moan real loud he will think he is pleasing me and finally finish. I am going to have to play with my own clit if I want too cum. Maybe I will finger myself when it is Bethany turn."_

I see her reaching down to rub her clit. Hearing this ungrateful bitch is thinking, I decide to fuck her friend instead. I pull out of her and flip her friend over and plow into her.

"_Oh, he is fucking me now. This is good. I was getting tired of waiting. He is not as good as my boyfriend, but he will do. Yeah more to the right, deeper. OOOh right there. Normally my boyfriend can have me cuming by now. Does he even care if a cum? I mean this feels good an all but, what is the point if I don't have an orgasm? What is with the faces he is making? He looks like he just sucked a lemon. I wonder if I left the laundry in the dryer. I shouldn't have done this. If my boyfriend finds out he will be so hurt. And I really love him. Why did I let Joyce talk me into this. I feel like such a whore."_

I am really starting to get frustrated. How can I cum if I have to hear what they are thinking and feel what they are feeling. I mean laundry in the dryer? Compairing me to her boyfriend and worrying about his feelings now. Don't you think she should have worried about that shit, before she coming over to my house? Come on now. I just have to focus on cumming then they both will leave and I will not have to deal with them ever again. So I start to fuck her harder and deeper. I move her legs over my shoulder. Joyce is sucking my neck and playing with my balls, while finger herself. Right when I am getting ready to cum. I hear.

"_I shouldn't have done this. What I am going to do. I don't want to be with anyone but my boyfriend. How will I tell him about this. He never will forgive me."_ She starts to quietly cry.

I jump up from the bed and start throwing their clothes at them.

"Get OUT! Both of you! GET OUT of my house!"

They both look at me wide eyed and in shock of my sudden behavior.

"_What the fuck! He is crazy! I am getting out of here"_ Both the girls think as they dress and run out of the house.

I pull the condom off my now flaccid penis and throw it in the trash can. I sit down on the bed with my head in my hands.

Now I see why Sookie doesn't like to have relationships with humans. God I had no idea it was his hard for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason – Chapter 3

It has been a week, since I was cursed by my sister with Telepathy. What a shit tard crazy of a week it has been. After trying to sleep with those two girls, I took a long, cold, lonely shower and went to bed. The following day was not much better. Everywhere I went I heard everyone thoughts.

Flash back ( First full day of being a telepath):

In the morning I ran into Sarah at the grab and quick. She took a ride on the Jason train a few weeks ago. She is a looker and was pretty good in bed, if nothing else. She knows the rules of the game well, sex and only sex. I am not the boyfriend type. No relationships, no meeting the parents, no romance, just hot fucking, when ever we want to fuck. Fucking her worked out great for me last time, so it should be great this time. Maybe the mistake I made last night, was that I choose strangers. If I choose one of my regular Fuck Buddies, there should be less of a problem. She already knows what I like and I know what she wants. It should be easy.

Was it easy? No, of course not.

I walk into the grab and quick, giving her the classic Stackhouse sexy smile, flexing my muscles at her. She eyes me up and down, licking her lips, letting me know she likes what she sees.

"Hi ya Jason" She coos at me. But something looks off about her, like she is stressed about something.

"Hey Sarah, you got plans for tonight?"

Then I hear her thoughts.

"_I wish the doctor would call already with my STD test results. I know he said that I should tell all my sexual partners that I have Chlamydia. But Jason always wore a condom with me, so I doubt he caught any thing. I will just keep it to myself. He doesn't need to know, it will just cause him to be afraid to have sex with me. The Doctor gave me some meds and said it would clear up in a week. I am pretty sure I don't have anything else. The test should hopefully give me the all clear soon. I wonder if he wants to fuck tonight, I am totally up for that. As long as he doesn't go down on me, we should be fine. I am not going to let something like Chlamydia stop me, from getting a taste of Jason Stackhouse tonight!"_

"No, I don't have any plans tonight. Would you like to come over at 8:00? I will be home by then?"

My dick went from hard as a rock, to soft as a feather after hearing that fucking shit. Fucking Calmmidia! That is one of those Sexuality Lame Diseases? No that's not right. Cus it is STD not SLD. Maybe it is a Sexuality Tame Diseases? Because no one wants your nasty ass if you have it? And her scanky ass, wasn't even gonna tell me? She was even planning to fuck me, while she was still taken the meds for it! I could catch that shit!

"Oh, sorry I just remembered I have to help Sookie set up her new… TV….. See ya Later!" I say getting the hell out of there as fast as I can. I can't catch that shit from talking to her can I? Fuck I hope not. I will have to get Jason Jr looked at by the Doc. Shit I hate going to the Doctor. He will want to stick a finger up my ass and grab my balls and shit, while asking me to cough. What the hell does that gay shit tell him? Fucking Doctors.

Fucking whores. I hope that Calmmidia shit won't make my dick fall off like Ms Hoytenberrie is always saying it will.

I drive the rest of the way into work. I arrive at main street and pick up our assignments for the day. There is some road kill on 10 10 road, that needs to be picked up, a pot hole on Renard street. and a tree down on Jackson. Then we can go back to repaving the highway to Shreveport.

"Todd, George and Fred, I need you to go and get the road kill off of 10 10 road." I hand George the work order.

"_Fucking Jason is too good to pick up any road kill himself. Why am I not surprised. How did he become manager again? I don't think just because you got touchdowns in high school football, qualifies you to be a manager. I mean his lazy ass used to sneak into the woods every day, while on the clock, for a fucking nap and then reappear, like he was gods gift to man kind. And those fucking higher ups think that would make him a good manager? Fucking suits don't know a dam thing."_ Thought Todd, who just moved back to town, after being away for a few years to go to a fancy college, in town.

"_I wish he would just shut the hell up. How does that boy even string words together to make coherent sentences. He is dumber than a box of rocks. When God was passing out brains, Jason must have been absent, cus that Boy would not know hard work and common sense, if it jump up and bit him in the ass! I can't believe they gave my old job to him when I retired."_ Thought George, he retired 4 years ago, but had to come back to work for the road crew. His wife needed medical insurance, when she developed breast cancer.

"_Fuck an A. I can't believe I have to work with this ass hat. He has no business being manager. Just because you were a quarter back, does not mean you know how to run a work team. I hope I am able to finish my degree soon, so I can get the hell out of dodge. I am tired of working for his dumb, lazy ass. When I get my degree, I am moving away and never come back to this back hills, hole in the wall." _Said Fred who has been on the road crew since he graduated from high School, with Jason. He has finally saved enough to go back to school.

I am fuming. Fuck um. Fuck them all! And I thought these people liked and respected me. Not a single damn one of them are get'n a raise from my ass. I try to control my temper. Who the hell do they think they are? I am the fucking boss here!

I take the assignment for the downed tree and hand it off to Dan.

"Dan I want you to take Corey and Ralf with you to clean up the tree on Renard st."

"When both crews are done with their assignments, meet us on Shreveport road so we can go back to repaving." I say looking at both crews.

"_I can't believe he fucked my wife and my daughter in the same week! Fuck'n Asshole. I am going to kick or kill his ass one of these nights. Ain't a mans family off limits? Not with Fucking Jason Stackhouse. Thank God my daughter didn't get pregnant by the likes of him! Then he has the nerve walks around act'n like he is my best friend? He can go jump off a bridge for all I care. Maybe after I cut the tree out of the road, I will just drive around, with the boys. It would serve his lazy ass right. Yeah I will just tell that asshole it took me all day to remove that tree. He didn't figure it out last time I lied about it."_ Thought Dan.

"And Dan I expect you and your crew to be done with that tree and meeting us by 11:00." Shit he knows about his wife and daughter. I thought I hide that shit pretty well. Fuck. Now Fuck'n Dan thinks he can pull one over on me? And he wants to kill me and kick my ass! Just cus I ain't that smart, does mean he can get away with this shit! I am fucking Jason Stackhouse. No one pull one on me.

" _Mmm. Stackhouse is looking mighty fine in them jeans today. Lord give me the strength. Oh ya, work it, work it, work it! Oh the way that man moves, it is worth it to do this lame ass job. Plus it keeps this fine work of art look'ns like a prestine machine. That's right Laf is a prestine love machine. I would rock that boys world, uh huh, lets me tells you!"_ Laf thinks while check Jason out.

I smirk to myself. At least Laf knows a good thing when he sees it.

"_I wonder if Jason will come over tonight to help me install the new shocks I bought. I hope he doesn't forget our plans and blow me off again. I really want to take my truck off roading with the new shocks installed. I have been saving up for them for weeks. I guess I can install them by myself. But it would be so much easier with an extra set of hands."_ Thinks Hoyt.

Shit! I forgot that Hoyt asked me about that shit last night. Damn. Well since I won't be banging Sarah tonight I guess I could help him out. Taken his truck off roading will keep me busy, till I can figure out how to get with the lady's again.

"Laf and Hoyt your with me." They nod in acceptance.

We load our equipment into the truck and we all head out to our job sites. Once we arrive I have Laf and Hoyt get started, so I can go make a call in my truck.

"Hello Dr Logans office."

"Uuh. I need to come in and see the doctor."

"Are you a patient of Doctor Logan?"

"Yeah, I say him a few years back when I broke my leg hunting. Names Jason Stackhouse." I hear a bunch of typing.

"Yes, Jason Stackhouse. I see you here in our system. What do you need the appointment for?"

"Well see, this girl I have been banging says she got one of them sexual sansmitted diseases. So I need to get Jason Jr checked out."

"Sir do you mean a sexually transmitted disease?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Ok Sir, the doctor can see you at 11:00. Please come in 15 minute before the appointment to update your paper work. Do you have insurance?"

"Yeah I have one of those card things."

"Ok, Sir you will need to bring that and a photo id in with you."

"Ok, thanks."

"We will see you at 11:00." She hangs up.

I work with the guys for a few hours before heading in to my appointment.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again my readers!

Here is a new chapter! I want to thank all my reviewers. Sorry That I did not get a chance to respond to all of you, but your reviews help to keep me motivated to keep writing and sometime give me ideas! So I just wanted to say Thank you to the following reviewers, I appreciate it:

erin1705, ljhjelm49, DPrincess, sydkiwi

Thanks again for your reviews! They mean the world to me! Now on with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Jason – chapter 4<strong>

I walk into the Dr Office and see Mindy behind the counter.

"Hey Mindy!"

"Oh hey Jason!" She blushes.

"_Oh My! He looks even sexier than I remember. God I wonder if he is as good in bed as everyone says he is. I haven't had decent sex in over 5 years."_

"It's been a while since I seen you. Last I heard you ran off with some fancy lawyer guy and got married."

"Yeah, I did. But I caught him sleeping with his co worker and we broke up. So I just moved back to town 3 months ago. How are you?"

"_Please say you are single. Please say you are single." _Mindy thinks.

"I'm good. I'm good. Hm, I am here for an 11:00 appointment."

"K, let me look that up. " She frowns looking at the screen.

"_Appointment for an STD Check! My word. I always thought he would catch something, with all the women that passes though his bed. I am glad that I never let my lust, get the best of me and fall into bed with him. I could have caught something. To bad. I would have like to try him out. I haven't had an orgasm during sex during the past 5 years. To think I gave up good sex for love and I got cheat on! Asshole. I had to finish myself off every time and its just not the same. That should have been a warning sign that our marriage wasn't going to make it. He refused to even go down on me, but wanted me to go down on him all the time. Oh well. I hear that Dr Logan is single."_

She sighs and pulls out about 10 different forms and puts them on a clip board with a pen.

"I will need you to fill this out. Be sure to fill it out completely, then bring it back to me. Do you have your insurance card and Photo Id?"

"_Such a shame. Maybe if he is clean, I can give him a try? No best not."_

I take the forms and hand her my cards. She scans them and hands them back to me. The gives me a look of pity, before turning back to her work. I new this would kill my game. If anyone found out what I was here for, I would never get laid again. I am glad they can't tell anyone about this shit. They all have a privacy poll or some shit.

I take the forms and sit down. It starts off easy. Name, address, phone number and sex. I fill out the first 3 and when I get to sex , I put lots. After all I do have a lot of sex.

Then it asks about my medical history. I don't fucking know what half this shit is. I wish I could call Sookie and ask her. She used to come with me to all my appointments and fill out all the paper work for me. Either her or Gran. I guess I should have paid closer attention to what they were doing instead of flirting with the ladies behind the desk. Then I would know how to fill this shit out. Uhmph.

I mean what the hell is this. Hyper. ..tes.. ion. .sion? Hypertension.

Is that were you are really hyper? I mean, I do get really hyper sometimes, if I am about to get laid. So I go ahead and checked the yes box.

Renal failure. What the hell is a Renal and how does it fail? Does that have something to do with my ass? I don't know. I will just leave that one blank.

Heart disease. No. Blood disorders. No. Asthma. No.

Diabetes. Whats that? Doesn't that have something to do with eating sugar. I like to eat sugar. I wonder if that is what it means? I check that box.

Breathing problems? No. History of Cancer? Yes, Aunt Linda had cancer. So I check the box under family.

Next I come to a page on their privacy policy. I try to read it, but it has too many big fancy words that I don't understand. So I move on to the next page.

It is a pamphlet on Sexually transmitted disease and what you need to know. I will try to read this shit later. I move on.

Next is a sheet on condoms and birth control. Next.

List of sexual partners. Why the hell do they need that? Plus it only has room for 50 names. I will need a few extra sheets, to write all the names down. I get started.

Jill from Merlottes.

Susan from the pack and save

Jennifer from the movie theater

Kate from the drive thru at Mcdonalds

Tara, Sookies best friend

Arlene from Merlottes

Maundett from the gas station

Dawn from Merlottes

Julie from that new club down town

Michelle from the dentist

Amy from Fangtasia

Crystal from hot shot

Jess from Fangtasia

Carol from the church social. ( I always go to the church socials. Free food and lots of chicks)

Stacy from the mall

Venissa from the truck wash

Carolyn from the Library

Brandy from the mall

I write on and on filling up the page. Before I can ask Mindy for another page a nurse calls my name.

"Jason Stackhouse"

"Yeah."

"Please come on back"

"_I am so hungry. I am glad that this is our last patient before lunch. I hope this will be a quick one."_

I follow her down the hallway to a room. Another nurse comes in the room with us.

"_Is that Jason Stackhouse. I will be damned. He is hot with a capital H. I need to focus, Focus, I have a job to do."_

They take my weight and blood pressure.

"So Jason, what are you here for today?"

"Well this chick Mindy, I have been banging says she has Clamidia. So I am here to get Jason Jr tested."

"I see. Have you been tested before for Sexually Transmitted Disease?"

"Naw, this is the first time. I always bag it, before I smack it, so I haven't caught anything before." I say with a little wink. Both nurses roll their eyes at me.

"_At least he uses condoms."_ Thinks the first nurse.

"_He bags it, before he smacks it? What a pig! Thank god he uses condoms or all the girls in town would have an STD and be pregnant with his brain dead kids." _Thinks the second nurse.

"I can take that." I hand nurse one, the clip board with the papers I filled out. She looks over it quickly, shaking her head, as they both leave the room.

"The Doctor will be with you shortly."

I read flip through a sports mag while I wait. I like to look at all the pictures. I never read the articles. Too many words.

There is a brief knock on the door and Dr Logan steps in.

"Jason. It been a while since I had last seen you."

"Hey Doc."

"What brings you in today?"

"Well I have been banging that chick Mindy at the gas station and she caught one of those sex diseases. So I thought I should have Jason Jr checked out."

"Do you know which disease she had?"

"I think it was Clamidia."

"Chlamydia?"

"Yeah that was it."

"Ok that disease is treatable with anibotics, so nothing to worry about. When was you last HIV test? And tested for other sexually diseases?"

"I have never been tested."

"Well Jason, as sexually active as you are, you need to be a responsible partner and get tested yearly. This why if you catch something, you will not pass it on to others."

"K, I can do that Doc. I never thought about it before."

"Ok, let me look over the forms you filled out."

"You have a history of Hypertension? Tell me about that."

"Well I get really Hyper sometime before sex. So I guess I have it."

"_Dear Lord. This man is an idiot."_

"Jason, Hypertension means High Blood pressure. High blood pressure can damage your blood vessels from being under high pressure. It does not mean you are Hyper."

"_Lord, please give me patience to deal with him."_

"I see on the form under sex, you put lots."

"Yeah. I have a lot of sex."

"Well, what the form was asking is if you are male or female, not if you have lots of sex."

I shrug my shoulders, slightly embarrassed.

"I am going to write in male for you."

"Lets see….. Ok, you checked Diabetes. Do you have Diabetes?'

"Well, I do eat a lot of sugar."

"Ok then, that would be a no." The doctor goes over the rest of the form explaining what each thing is, so I can answer if I have it. Then he gets to the list of my sexual partners and reads my list.

Jill from Merlottes.

Susan from the pack and save

Jennifer from the movie theater

Kate from the drive thru at Mc Donald's

Tara, Sookies best friend

Arlene from Merlottes

Maundett from the gas station

Dawn from Merlottes

Julie from that new club down town

Michelle from the dentist

Amy from Fangtasia

Crystal from Hot Shot

Jess from Fangtasia

Carol from the church social. (I always go to the church socials. Free food and chicks.)

Stacy from the mall

Venissa from the truck wash

Carolyn from the Library

Brandy from the mall

"Jason…. Huh. You know, you are suppose to write down the first and last names of the girls you were with, not where you meet them."

"_Some people are to irresponsible and stupid to be having sex. It should be against the law. What do all these woman see in him? He is boarder line retarded."_

"This way if you have a dangerous STD like HIV, we can contact all your partners and warn them. Then they know to get tested. This will help to stop it from spreading to others. Saying … Jill from Merlottes for example. How am I to contact her? I would have to go to Merlottes and find out if there is a Jill there and then track down all the Jill's who work there or have ever been there? How will we know if we informed the right one."

"Oh, yeah, I see what you are saying. I should have put down what they look like, so you would know when you found the right one?" The doctor shakes his head, then runs his hand down his face in exasperation.

"_I can't believe girls prefer him to a man like me. I am a doctor, with a good job, nice car and a large home. I am honest, smart, hard working and loyal. Yet, I can't find a nice girl. But Jason has them beating down his door! He has been with so many women, that I am surprised the CDC (Centers for Disease Control) has not come after him to use him as a lab rat. This man has been with so many woman, I will be surprised that he does not have every STD know to man kind. I wonder if he even puts the condom on the right way and doesn't do something stupid like, tie it on his arm or something."_

"No, never mind. Just try and find out your partners first and last name from now on. Write it down if you have to. Now I am going to have a nurse come in to get some samples." The Doctor leaves quickly. Nurse one and two walks back in.

They draw some blood. Then they take out a large cotton swab and look at me, motioning for me to take off my pants.

I eye them with the swab, wondering what they are going to do with it.

"I am going to get a sample from your penis to run some test. It is very important you stay still. It will be over shortly.

The nurses with gloved hands take the swab and push it into my penis hole.

"What the fuck!" I scream out.

"_What a baby. He should try to take it like a man."_

"Ok that should be enough. Here go to the rest room down the hall and pee in this cup. Fill it to the line. Then open the door above the toilet and put the cup in there. We will use it to run further tests. When you are finished return to this room and put on this gown. The doctor will then come in and look you over. Ok?"

"_I hope he can figure it out by himself, there are directions on the wall in there. I don't want to help him, who knows what that boy has. I hope he can read."_

I shake my head yes, while pulling up my pants. I don't need her fucking help! I can figure it out my damn self. Fucking bitch. Dear God I hope the Doctor not going to stick a finger up my ass.

I go to the bathroom with the cup and a little packet, that says it is a wipe. In the bathroom there are directions on the wall for the piss test. I am supposed to wipe down my dick with the wipe then piss for a few seconds before filling the cup.

I pull down my pants, pull out my dick, then fight with the packet. Why the hell did they make these things so damn small! I finally get it opened and pull out the tiny square. I try to use my big fingers to try and unfold the little square. I accidentally drop it on the floor. Shit what am I going to do now. I am standing here with my pants around my ankles and the directions say the wipe my dick clean. I look around the bathroom and see a basket with more of the same kind of wipes. I pick one up open it and use the little square to wipe down my dick. Then I use a few more to make sure, since I am so large. Once I am sure I got Jason jr nice and clean, I start to piss, then fill up the cup. I fill it above the line. Well Shit! Maybe I should pour some out.

So I pour some out in the toilet. But I poured out too much and it is way below the line. So I try to piss again to refill it. After a few more minutes I get it right. With that done I put the cup in the door over the toilet and wash my hands and head back to my room.

I strip and put on the gown. I start to flip through the mag again waiting for the Doctor to return. Nurse two walks in pushing a TV and DVD player.

"The Doctor told me to bring this in here for you to watch." She pushes a few buttons and the screen comes on.

"_God, I hope he learns something from this. This one really needs it."_

The screen flashes Sexual Education video collection. All you need to know to protect yourself and your partners from sexually transmitted dieases. I watch the movie. God, that one disease looks really bad. Bumbs on your dick. That can't be good.

The video goes on and on about responsible sex practices, condoms and committed relationships. Does anyone really buy this shit? I mean come on Abstinence. They say that means not having sex and it is the only way not to catch anything.? What the hell! I can't do that. And relationships. I don't want to have some girl trying to control me! Waking up to the same women every morning! Hugh!

About 30 minutes later, the movie is over and the Doctor and nurse one walk in.

"I have received the test results. You do have Chlamydia. Here is a prescription for some antibiotics. You will need to make sure you finish the prescription to cure you. You tested negative for Gonorrhea. We will have to wait on the blood test for the results for HIV and Syphilis. We should have those results in about a week. For the HIV test results, call this number and give them this number for your sample. They will tell you the results."

"Now sit on the table so I can look you over." I put the card and prescription in my pants pocket then climb onto the table. The doctor and nurse pull on a pair of gloves. The nurse pulls over a tray with a whole lot of scary stuff on it. Is that lube?

The Doctor starts my looking in my mouth, nose and ears. Then feels around on my neck and tells me to lay back. I do.

I hear him thinking in a bunch of big Medical words that I don't understand.

Then the doctor opens the front of my gown and looks over my dick. I can't believe a man is messing with my my shit right now. This feels so gay. I just keep telling myself it will be over soon. The doctor then feels my balls. I see him reaching for something and the next thing I know I feel a finger in my ass and the fucking doctor is telling me to cough! Asshole! I now feel fully violated and can't wait to get the hell out of there. The Doctor removes his gloves tossing them into the trash, then washes his hands. He writes a few things on my chart.

"I don't see any signs of Genital warts on your genitalia, mouth or rectum. So you appear to have escaped that fate this time."

I let out a sigh of relief.

My office will call you about the Syphilis test results.

"_Thank God that is over. I think my IQ just dropped 80 points from being in the same room as him. Please God, make sure this man never procreates. The world would be a better place."_

He leaves the room.

I wonder what procreates means.

I get redressed and check out as quick as possible.

* * *

><p>For the time being I have run out of stuff to teach Jason a lesson. So I will be working on my other stories and when I have a new idea for him, I will update again. Thanks for reading and reviewing.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my readers,**

This chapter is based of the Song "All I want to do it make love to you:" By Heart. I will update again when I have more.

Thanks to all my readers! Sorry if I have not answered all my reviews yet. And a special thanks to **sydkiwi.** Your review gave me some great ideas, for this story. We will have to see how I might use them!

**Jason – Chapter 5 **

I am so glad to be out of that office. I mean shit, that dude stuck a finger up my ass! What the hell does that guy shit tell him anyway.

I pass some giggling teenage girls on my way to the truck.

"Hey Jason!" They both say in flirty, so in love voice, while blushing and giggling some more. Do all teenage girls giggle like that? I don't remember them do that shit when I was in school. Huh.

"Ladies." I say with a stiff nod. I climb into my truck and head on down to the Rite aid to get my meds filled.

I pull in and go inside to the pharmacy counter and drop off my prescription. They tell me it will be ready in 20 minutes, so I decide to walk around the store as I wait.

Well since I am here I might as well stock up on some more condoms. I usually get them from the Walmart, but this will save me a trip. I have to be ready for action at all times.

So I grab a basket and wander over to the condom asle to see what they have. Glow in the dark, flavored and ribbed, been there done that. Oh look a new one, fire and ice. Warming and cooling for his and her pleasure. These look like they could be fun. I pick up 10 packs of 100. What a man has to be prepared.

I hear some one walk by, gasp and run away. It makes me curious, so I listen in. It was Jane, a lady who took a few rides a Jason train a few years back.

"_Shit! Shit! Shit! Jason is here! He can't see us! He is not very smart, but one look at Toby and even he will know that he is his son. He can't find out! The ladies in our "partners of the infertile" support group will kill me! He is supposed to be nothing more that a sperm donor, since all our husbands are shooting blanks. We couldn't afford to go to a sperm bank and do that in vetro fertilization stuff. We all take turns sleeping with Jason when we are ovulating. He is such a man whore, that it wasn't hard to get him to sleep with me even though I am married. A lot of men have a problem with that, now a days! They will be so pissed, if he figures out from me that all 30 of us, have been using him just for his sperm! It wasn't hard at all, we each just poked holes in his condoms, when he wasn't looking. I only slept with him to get pregnant. And now we have my miracle baby Toby. He can't see him! I don't want him around my son! Shit, shit. Maybe he didn't see me and we can get out, before he does. I hope that Todd gets that promotion at work, going out of state would be great, so we won't risk running into him again."_

Fuck! I am a dad! And a whole group of women have been using me to get pregnant? Oh Shit. I.. am.. a.. fucking….Dad! I start to breath so fast, I almost pass out. Fuck! What am I gonna do? I got to stop her.

I run to catch her before she leaves the store. I meet up with her about 15 feet from the exit.

"Hum hey, there Jane." I say to her still out of breath. She looks at me like a deer caught in head lights.

"Jason." She says tucking the boy behind her, trying to hide him.

"Hey there buddy. Whats your name?" I say to the boy. He pokes his head around his mother and looks at me with my own eyes. Shit he is my son.

"Um, I am Toby. Who are you?"

"I am a friend of your mother. My name is Jason." Toby looks at me with big eyes.

"_My mom is saying in her head you are my dad. Can you hear thoughts like me_? She doesn't believe me when I tell her I can hear her." Shit he is a telepath!

"_Yes, I can hear you little man. My sister is a Telepath like you and let me borrow her gift for a while. So right now I can hear you."_

"_Can you teach me to be normal? I don't like hearing people like this."_

Jane is looking back and forth between us. We are just standing there staring at each other, while we are talking mentally.

"_Shit, shit he knows! He knows he is his son! What I am going to do. I will have to hire a lawyer! He ain't getting my son!"_

"Mommy! He can hear people just like me!"

She just stands there frozen, looking at us both, with her mouth open. Not knowing what to do.

"He can really hear people? I though he was just good at guessing and had a good imagination." She looks afraid and deflated.

"Yes, my sister hear thoughts just like him. She might be able to help him control it. I have not been hearing thoughts very long, so I don't know how to help him."

"You can read thoughts. So you know about him being your son and about our group?"

"Yes."

"_Shit, shit shit, they are going to kill me. I is all my fault. Why did I have to come here today to buy hair dye?"_

"Maybe we should go somewhere to talk." She nods.

"Let me talk him home to his father and then I … will meet you at Merlottes." She realizes she just messed up by calling her husband his father.

"I will meet you at Merlottes in an hour. You better be there. You have a whole lot of explaining to do."

She nods at me and leaves. Toby waves to me as he goes.

"_Bye, Mister Jason. I hope to see you soon." I wave good bye to him._

"_Yeah me to kid. I will talk to your Mom about it."_

Shit. I need Sookie's help with this shit. 30 Women. How many fucking kids do I have out there right now. Fuck I am so screwed. I should have known my dick would get me in trouble.


End file.
